babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Earth
Earth is the third planet in the Sol system, the homeworld of humanity, and the capital planet of the Earth Alliance located in Sector 100 by 17 by 3.Each Night I Dream of Home History * First Contact between Earth and an alien race occurred on April 7, 2156, when the Centauri Republic discovers Earth. Interstellar travel soon becomes a reality due to the acquisition of jumpgate technology from the Centauri.Babylon 5 Security Manual * The Psi Corps is established on April 12, 2161 to monitor and train Earth's growing telepath population. * A disastrous first contact with the Minbari in the 2240's precipitated the Earth-Minbari War, in which Earth was nearly conquered. However, the Minbari surrendered just prior to the final invasion of Earth.In the Beginning The Battle of the Line was the last battle of the war which took place in orbit around Earth. * Earth turned inward and suffered from xenophobic tendencies in the late 2250's under EA President Morgan Clark, until a military coup begun by William HaguePoint of No ReturnSevered Dreams and led by John Sheridan overthrew the Clark regime and helped establish Earth as one of the major players in the Interstellar Alliance.EndgameRising StarThe Deconstruction of Falling Stars * Earth's prominence in the Alliance made it a target for attack by the Drakh in the 2260's, when an advanced plague was released, necessitating a planetary quarantine until a cure for the plague could be found. A Call to Arms Far Future Several hundred years later competing nations on Earth precipitated a cataclysmic civil war, known later as "The Great Burn," leaving most of the surviving inhabitants in a pre-technological state. Thanks in part to the efforts of the Anla'Shok, Earth re-entered the galactic community over the course of centuries.The Deconstruction of Falling Stars In the year 1,002,261, an unknown force caused Sol to prematurely go nova, though the human race had enough time to relocate to New Earth.The Deconstruction of Falling Stars Nation States Amazonia Amazonia is made up of portions, or all, of South America. In 2148 Amazonia joined with New Zealand, Japan and the Indonesian Consortium in a threat to pull out of the EA if President Robinson continued to push for a universal Metasensory Regulation Authority. American State The American State is made up of portions, or all, of the North American continent.Midnight on the Firing LineEach Night I Dream of Home Australia The Australian State is made up of portions, or all, of the Australian continent, located in the Pacific ocean, south of the Indonesian Consortium.And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place Central African Bloc The Central African Bloc is made up of portions, or all, of the central African continent. Birthplace of famed humanitarian Morobuto. At some point in his military career, General Richard Franklin earned the nickname "Liberator of the African Bloc".GROPOS (episode) Chinese State The Chinese State is made up of portions, or all, of the what was once called the People's Republic of China.Midnight on the Firing Line Eastern Bloc The Eastern Bloc is made up of portions of the Asian continent. In 2212 President Kyoshi of the Eastern Bloc was assassinated only three days after the end of the War of the Shining Star, by a soldier who had fought on the other side.No Compromises England A region of the British Isles, off the west coast of the European continent.A Late Delivery from AvalonAnd the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place France A western region in the European continent. Dr. Lillian Hobbs did her advanced medical studies at the Institute Pasteur, in Paris.And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding PlaceThe Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) In 2271, the French President Michel Chambert, unsuccessfully attempted to have the war criminal Alfred Bester tried in his country, arguing that Bester had been apprehended on French soil.Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester Japan An island nation state located off the east coast of the Asian continent. In 2148 Japan joined with New Zealand, the Indonesian Consortium and Amazonia in a threat to pull out of the EA if President Robinson continued to push for a universal Metasensory Regulation Authority. Indian Consortium The Indian Consortium made up of what had historically been India in the 20th century and 21st century. Dr. Lillian Hobbs received her medical degree at the Tagore Medical School in Bangalore.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Indonesian Consortium The Indonesian Consortium is made up of what had historically been Indonesia in the late 20th century and 21st century. In 2148 the Indonesian Consortium joined with New Zealand, Japan and Amazonia in a threat to pull out of the EA if President Robinson continued to push for a universal Metasensory Regulation Authority. New Zealand An island nation state located off the east coast of the Australian continent. In 2148 New Zealand (who at that time did not even have an extradition treaty with the EA) joined with Japan, the Indonesian Consortium and Amazonia in a threat to pull out of the EA if President Robinson continued to push for a universal Metasensory Regulation Authority. In 2222, Psi Cop Alfred Bester runs down a group of blips operating in New Zealand.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant Russian Consortium The Russian Consortium is made up of what had historically been the Russian Federation in the late 20th century and 21st century. Born to the Purple Switzerland A central region in the European continent. Historically considered a neutral location, it's city of Geneva became the seat of the Earth Alliance Central Government. Cities Geneva Swiss City, location of Earth Dome, the capital of the Earth Alliance as well as the location of the ISN Broadcast Center, Psi Corps headquarters and EA Spaceport 022.Severed DreamsIn Darkness Find Me Moscow Capital city of the Russian Consortium. Following EA President Clark's Martial Law Decree in 2260, Moscow was one of many major cities in which shock troops were out in force.Severed Dreams New Delhi Capital city of the Indian Consortium. Following EA President Clark's Martial Law Decree in 2260, New Delhi was one of many major cities in which shock troops were out in force. Paris Capital city of France. In 2204, Alfred Bester pursued Rogue Telepath Lara Brazg to Paris before being captured himself by Portis Nielson.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant Following EA President Clark's Martial Law Decree in 2260, Paris was one of many major cities in which shock troops were out in force. In 2271, Alfred Bester, now a fugitive war criminal was finally captured in Paris. London Capital city of England. Following EA President Clark's Martial Law Decree in 2260, London was one of many major cities in which shock troops were out in force. Minneapolis North American City. Miranda Sheridan went to be friends in the city in an successful effort to hide from President Morgan Clark's forces. Rising Star New York City A Major Earth city located on the North American eastern seaboard.Voices in the Dark San Diego Wastelands San Diego was once a city on the west coast of North America. The city was destroyed by an act of nuclear terrorism on July 17, 2150. Midnight on the Firing Line The weapon used to destroy San Diego was found to have been a left over nuke from the fall of the Soviet Union in the late 20th Century.The Fall of Centauri Prime In 2259, Bureau 13 maintained a center of operations in the devastated ruins of the city. A Spider in the Web San Francisco A city on the west coast of the North American continent. An earthquake caused major damage to the city in 2116. [Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps After being adopted by human parents, Jerrica Thomas lived in this city and attended the Narn Academy of San Francisco from 2259 to 2269. True Seeker (Short Story) Summit A city in New Jersey, North American continent. Birth place of Morden.Casting Shadows Orbital Facilities Gargarin Station Used by KarmaTech to manufacture the Kestrel Class Atmospheric Shuttle and by M'Gede Technologies to construct smaller passenger liners.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) New Kobe Orbital Shipyard Used by Mitchell-Hyundyne as the primary centre for producing SA-23 Mitchell-Hyundyne Starfurys and even the massive Explorer class ship.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Senator Hidoshi's grandfather worked in the spacedocks on New Kobe.By Any Means Necessary Neue Hanse Orbital Shipyard Used by Rocketdyne to construct Omega class destroyers and by KarmaTech to produce Hyperion class heavy cruisers and Maintenance Bots. The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) References Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds